


Unexpected Savior

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: “Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax”





	Unexpected Savior

“Shit, shit, shit!”  You pumped your arms and pushed your body to run faster.  This was supposed to be an easy hunt, simple salt and burn. That all changed when you walked right into a demon gathering.  Who the hell holds meetings in a cemetery anyway?  If demons weren’t shifty enough already, let’s just add creepy late night meetings.

 

You grabbed your blade as you ducked behind a large oak tree.  If only you could get them separated.  Two ran past you, not even realizing you stopped.  _Three more_.

 

You slowly moved around to try to see the others.  The cemetery was silent, only the sound of crickets.  You watched as the other three demons moved closer to your position. 

 

 _Got to do this right_ , you told yourself.  You waited for them to get a bit closure as you pulled out your flask of holy water.  _Here goes nothing_ …

 

You stepped out from your hiding spot and splashed the holy water across them all.  They all let out their own screams as their flesh burned.  You knew their screeching would alert the other two, _better be quick_.

 

“Exocizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…”

 

They began to twitch and cry out as you continued.

 

“Omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation et secta diabolica.”

 

Two were on their knees, covering their ears, trying to drown out your words that were going to send them back to hell.

 

“Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei.  Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…”

 

The first one smoked out, the black smoke drifting down into the ground.  One, in desperation, tried to grab you, but you kicked him away. 

 

“Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!” 

 

The other two ghosted out as you got tackled by the other two demons.  One pinned your hands over your head while the other grabbed your dropped blade.

 

“Oh, we will have fun with you, little hunter.  Maybe tear you up before we send you to hell?”  The demon’s eyes flashed black as he raised the blade over his head.

 

 _Really, like this?  This is how I die?_  Your mind screamed at you to move, but the other demon held you down.  You shut your eyes as you waited for certain death. 

 

“Not today, love!”  There was a rich, British voice followed by a snap.  Your eyes opened just in time to see the two remaining demons implode, splattering you with blood and…other stuff.

 

You were running on pure adrenaline as you pushed yourself back and pulled the gun out of your waist band. 

 

“Who the hell are you?  What are you?”  Your heart was pounding.  Your body in such shock that your hands were shaking as you tried to aim.

 

“Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.”  The stranger fiddled with the cuff link on his expensive suit.  “I should be thanking you.  I have been looking for those rebels for a while now.”

 

You were able to stand, still pointing your gun at the dark haired man.  “I won’t ask again, who are you?” 

 

He sighed.  “Names Crowley.”  He put his hands behind his back as he smirked.  “You should learn some manners, love.  I did just save your life”

 

You gave him a look, but lowered the gun.  He had a point, you would be dead without him.  “Yea, thanks.”  You shifted in place as you remembered the demons.  “How did you kill them?” 

 

He chuckled as his eyes flashed red.  “Can’t reveal all of my secrets.  See you soon, love.” 

 

Before you could even blink, he was gone.  _Holy shit, he was a demon!  Wait, then why…nope.  Not going to try to logic demons_.  You let out an exhausted sigh.  “God, I hate demons.” 


End file.
